


Heroes Make Bad Rulers

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Furuta takes a moment to mock Sasaki/Kaneki, Stevie Nicks, and Fleetwood Mac right when the White Suits battle the Clowns to save the CCG.





	Heroes Make Bad Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of Tokyo Ghoul: Re Volume 10. No offense meant to Stevie Nicks or Fleetwood Mac. I happen to love both. Furuta has listened to them in this story, hence he’s able to make a play on their song, Gold Dust Woman. Oddly enough that song seems to fit Urie as well. :) 
> 
> I don’t own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the songs by Fleetwood Mac. They both have a way of getting into my head and haunting me, distracting me from other projects, though. :)

“Here comes Prince Charming on a White Horse…or in a White Suit to save the CCG from the evil Clowns.” Furuta smirked at the screen image of his rival, Sasaki, no Kaneki, marching in the building hall, looking as cute as any victim/vessel of Rize’s should. “With the Gourmet at his side, LOL. Heroes make bad rulers. Better put your kingdom up for sale.”

“Were you just singing Stevie Nicks?” One of the agents whose name he couldn’t bother to remember shot him a sideways glance. 

“That’s ‘Weren’t you just singing Stevie Nicks, sir?’” Furuta shot Nameless the coldest look he could manage. 

“Err, weren’t you singing Stevie Nicks, sir?” Nameless parroted his words, blushing, abashed at the put down.

“No.” Furuta waved a finger. “I was parodying Fleetwood Mac. Get it right.” Or get it wrong. LOL. 

Nameless lowered his head, clearly wishing he’d never spoken. 

It was so fun intimidating humans. Whether as a monster or a buereaucratic administrator, both were fun. 

Unlike sweet little Sasaki, Furuta could wear many hats and all of them were black. 

Baa.


End file.
